


Say Something

by thegoodkush



Series: Reibert Fics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, Trainee Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodkush/pseuds/thegoodkush
Summary: “I think you should. You’ll regret it if you don’t.” He said.“I know,” Bertolt replied.He didn't know if Reiner heard him.





	Say Something

“Have you ever considered telling Annie your feelings?” Reiner asked. He asked it out of the blue while both of them were sitting alone together on that hill, overlooking the lake.

“Have you ever thought about telling Krista?” Bertolt had to force the words out. _Marry me_ , Reiner always said. _She would be such a wonderful person to come back to._ Bertolt didn’t say it, but he’d rather Reiner came home to him instead.

That could never happen though, for so many reasons.

Reiner laughed loudly, slapping Bertolt on the back.

“Of course I plan on telling her. When we all graduate I want to ask her to go to that little diner off of 5th,” he said. A pit sank in Bertolt’s stomach. Of course Reiner had a plan.

“We should tell them at the same time,” Reiner suddenly said, “that way the other can’t back out.”

“No,” Bertolt said, too fast. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Reiner turn towards him. He looked so confused, like Bertolt was talking nonsense...

Well...to him, he probably was.

Neither of them spoke for several minutes. Bertolt’s ears were ringing and the silence bothered him to no end.

“Do you ever want to tell her?” He finally asked. Bertolt shook his head

More silence.

When he seemed to be growing upset, like he knew he’d said something wrong, Bertolt stood up.

“I’m going to head back,” Bertolt murmured, finally looking down at Reiner.

He looked hurt. His hair was all messed up, like he ran a hand through it, but it always looked like that.

“So you’re not going to say anything?” He said.

“No,” Bertolt responded, “Never.”

“I think you should. You’ll regret it if you don’t.” He said. Bertolt looked away and turned his back on Reiner, beginning to make his way back to the dorms. He paused for a moment and glanced back at him. His heart hurt.

“I know,” Bertolt responded.

He didn't know if Reiner heard him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm giving up on you


End file.
